


Gabriel: Trickster Lord of Misrule

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel always manages to trick the humans into making him Lord of Misrule. Castiel can't complain this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel: Trickster Lord of Misrule

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lord of Misrule (1/5/16)  
> Really late. Sorry. Real life eats my time. This can be pre-slash or established relationship. It can be current timeline or alternate. Use your imaginations. I wrote it as AU though

Gabriel liked to walk among the humans sometimes, especially during times of revelry. Castiel wasn’t sure how he managed it, but he always manage to be named Lord of Misrule. Things usually devolved drastically once Gabriel was placed in charge of the current festivities and, more than once, Castiel was sent in as damage control. This time Gabriel had managed to turn a town fair into an orgy. Castiel supposes he should complain but it was hard to when he had a lap full of drunken Dean Winchester cuddling him because of Gabriel’s hijinks. He’ll have to thank Gabriel later.


End file.
